1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED luminaire, and more particularly, to a LED luminaire with wide view angle.
2. Description of Related Art
LEDs are widely used in lighting application, such as in various luminaire. For example, the luminaire may be a tube, a bulb or a down light, etc.
The view angle of the traditional LED is about 120 degrees. Due to the small view angle, just as the tube for example, the tube using the traditional LED module has smaller view angle than the fluorescent tube in the transverse direction perpendicular to the tube shaft. Furthermore, multiple LEDs are arranged along the tube shaft and a dark area occurs between the adjacent LEDs because of the small view angle. Therefore, the regions of high light density and low light density are occurred alternatively in the longitudinal direction of the tube shaft (i.e., hot spot). The viewers may feel uncomfortable in vision due to the hot spot phenomenon.
Currently, some manufacturers have used smaller LEDs on the printed circuit board. By decreasing the distance between adjacent LEDs, the low light density area is reduced for solving the hot spot problem in the longitudinal direction of the tube shaft. However, the problem of the small view angle in the transverse direction cannot be solved by using smaller LEDs.
To overcome the above issues, the inventor proposes a solution as described below.